Darkness (Secret)
"Where there is light, Darkness shall be too." ~Darkness Darkness is Light's counterpart, the two tend to get along together well, and try to keep themselves occupied in various ways. Darkness though is seen as depressing, melancholy, and sad quite often, though his wheezing breaths could easily be just that he is either always tired or annoyed about something. His job in the cosmic web of things is to enhance the darkness into mortal souls, to make them commit acts that are known as 'evil'. Though he detest this job, it is something he feels he needs to do, as his sphere requires. He was created from Tsukinode, who was under the influence Seya, as were his other six kin. Reinquishing Tsukinode of the powers of Darkness, the embodiment itself would continue for eternity to fill the hearts of men, beast, and anything else of the like to turn to a darker ideal. Personality Darkness is normally seen as an enigmatic individual, always cloaking himself in the shadows and virtually unknown to others if he wishes to be. Under that is a persona of calm and kindness, opposite of what his sphere of influence truly is. He continuously refers to spreading darkness as his 'job', indicating that he probably dislikes his whole existence of himself. Darkness has shown the cunning ability to act as if he is a truly evil being, being mainly 'evil' when in front of mortals so as to make sure that in the end of his schemes and plots, he is soundly defeated by the heroes he tries to create. In doing so, he is spreading darkness like his job has him do, but in the same retrospect, he is also keeping the multiverse safe from himself and his influence. When it comes to other Abstracts and the Absolutes, as well as other gods, Darkness is willing to comply with requests given to him as well as be a 'host' of sorts if he is at his home with another god. A good example of this is when the Masked Man invaded the Castle of the Secrets and when Misery was disrespect before him, he grew angered. He surprisingly will respect almost any being he comes across simply due to the fact that he believes everyone should respect one another and not fight. Though this in itself is contradictory to his job, which he seemingly dispises the most. Darkness also became a Champion of Veda, allowing him access too Totema, the realm of all-knowledge. It thus can be noted that Darkness knows a great deal, and was given this opportunity by his great-grandfather Veda, due mainly to Darkness' use a very powerful and hidden magic. History Darkness would haunt Thyria in his existence, turning the land into a war zone all over. His influence was most widely spread on Thyria, he along with Chaos were easily able to plunge Thyria into a constant war-like state. Darkness would also be at some point, the creator of the Tome of Secrets, of which he left on Earth, in the hopes that the Seven Items of the Secrets would be created, spreading his influence as well onto Earth. It would come to pass that the items would be created, allowing Darkness to put Earth into his hands, without so much as even bothering to leave his front door of the castle. Total Control Darkness would be one of the victims of Control, who used him as a conduit to attack the group that would fight against the Secrets. Thyria Crisis Darkness was a background antagonist, most of his powers and strengths were placed into the hearts of the people there. He used his great magic to force the creation of the wars. Sibling Rivalry Earth Crisis Darkness would find his champion of Darkness, Ateo, to use him to ravage Earth four-thousand years after the creation of the Sacred Secret Items. His influence on Earth at this point would be it's most powerful, though he hardly did anything until the last few moments. Shadow of Death Powers *Darkness Manipulation *Darkness Creation *Reality Warping *Possession Theme Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Abstract Category:Immortal Characters Category:Secret Category:True Neutral